Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 March 2016
11:40 Ey Snow. 11:40 hi 11:40 bye 11:41 http://greenmarios-wiki-of-random-shite.wikia.com/wiki/File:Your_Best_Nightmare_Extended.ogg Take a listen to my masterpiece 11:42 Wow. 11:42 TUPAR COME BACK 11:43 whut 11:43 PLEASEEEEEE 11:43 the RP 11:43 i was always here 11:49 Ey Mike. 11:49 @Mike I created a variation of Your Best Nightmare 11:50 I'm guessing you aren't gonna care so I won't waste your time by linking it. 01:08 really kinky ghosts 01:21 kcab 01:25 jones bbq and foot massage 01:30 brb 01:46 i have 1 rule 01:46 that MUST be in every fnaf game 01:47 ? 01:48 nose honking 01:48 must be in 01:48 every fan game. 01:56 yes 01:56 if i ever make a fan-game, i want to put soda on the desk, if you click it, it makes a soda-can-opening noise. 01:57 what kind of soda can 01:57 like what brand 01:57 idk 01:57 Fanta 01:57 k 01:59 What do you call a sexy food? 01:59 A Hot Dog. 02:00 bad pun 02:50 wario's remastered is dead to me 11:37 COWHAT 11:37 eyyyyyyyy 11:37 EYYYYYYYY 11:37 Woah. 11:37 Caps lock 11:45 Brb 12:10 I'm so alone ;-; 12:48 brb 03:12 It's a thing I made called Photo-Negative Face 03:13 http://imgur.com/PSNQhnf Full image 03:13 kewl 03:17 Pest control is here so I'll be on my laptop for a while 03:17 k 03:22 Green, are you getting my PM? 03:33 green 03:33 wtf is with your profile image 03:33 Hi 03:33 its a photo negative The Face 03:34 @Drago http://imgur.com/PSNQhnf 03:34 * Dragonmasterdrago302 ends life 04:41 Huh 04:42 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow tightly 04:43 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 04:43 * HyperSnowpoxia tackles into pm 04:46 My dad is stealing all the fucking wifi 04:47 Oh my god he just farted 04:47 eww 04:47 e w w w 04:47 it smells so fucking bad 04:48 EwwWwWWwwWWWwWwwwww 04:51 @Cowhat It's finished. 04:52 holy shit 04:53 thanks 04:54 np 05:03 a 05:03 aaaaaaaaaaa 05:03 thug life dad 05:04 farting in your face and taking yo wifi 05:06 It smelled like shit 05:10 I just died when I read It smelled like shit. 05:11 It did! 05:24 my computer is a piece of shit 05:43 Hi Cas 05:45 brb 05:46 I have Nightmare Fuel if anyone wants some 06:07 Ey 06:07 ey 06:10 ey bbys 06:10 hoo 06:10 *hoi 06:12 Ey 06:24 Hi 06:25 PN Mickey killed me 06:26 I'm playing FNaTI btw 06:48 brb 07:24 I started watching DramaAlert yesterday and I already like him 07:37 hoi 07:39 Hi 07:44 chat is potato 07:47 weed 07:47 how are meh friends doing 07:47 What is your avatar? 07:48 An oc :p 07:48 im doing good 07:48 For a fnagmae 07:48 oh 07:48 fangame* 07:48 Also 07:48 I find this weird 07:48 For some reason. 07:54 Hi 07:55 hi 07:55 tf2 now taking 17+ minutes to update 07:56 22 minutes and counting 08:04 What have I been missing? 08:08 hi 08:10 hoi 08:18 brb 08:20 ffs tf2 will you update at all 08:25 well the bar went up by 1/4 so hopefully soon 08:29 ha 08:30 i 08:30 hi snow 08:30 hi 08:30 god dammit i missed cowhat again 08:30 oh god 08:39 tf2 is 3/4 done 08:39 yas 08:47 Tf2 is completed?! 08:47 * TrueCobalion does his happy dance 08:52 wha 08:52 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 08:53 I missed you ;-; 08:54 :3 09:18 Hello 09:18 ey pig 09:19 Gtg 09:19 Bai 09:19 brb 09:20 i'm dropping shit like a pigeon 10:08 DROPPING SOME BIG SHIT LIKE A BIT ASS PIGEON 10:08 o 10:09 Nuuuuuuu, Snow! 10:09 ;-; 10:09 Stupid fucking wifi 10:09 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx drops some big-ass shit like a big-ass pigeon on Tuparman 10:15 * Tuparman pls 10:28 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:31 Eyyyyyyyy 10:31 Noice avatar 10:31 It's also kinda creepy. 10:44 i just thought of the best poem ever 10:44 What. 10:44 Roses are red 10:44 Grass is greener 10:44 When i think of you 10:44 I play with my weiner 10:45 [10:46 Damnit 10:46 why 10:46 Eyyyyyyy 10:46 h0t 10:47 sometimes 10:47 i like to drop some big-ass shit like a big-ass pigeon 10:48 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, PTLD :D 10:48 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs PTLD 10:48 Eyyyyyyyyyy 10:48 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs back 10:48 :3 10:48 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx joins in the hug 10:50 COWHAT NOOOOOOOOOO 10:50 Ey Snow 10:50 My wifi is acting like shit 11:05 Eyyyyyyyyyy 11:05 Allo 11:09 Eyyyyyyy 11:32 k 11:36 Brb 11:38 gtg 11:38 bye 11:38 hoi 11:38 Eyyyyyyy 11:40 Heh 11:40 I'm the first one here with an Undyne profile pic 11:40 Lol. 2016 03 18